dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Questions and Answers/@comment-81.202.41.199-20170523172344/@comment-26329021-20170524075033
While there is still a lot of work to do on the wiki to get all the crosslinks in, there should be enough done to help you in the earlier stages of the game until you get the hang of the game yourself. Sadly it's only me currently working on the wiki, so any fancy stuff like schematics have to wait until I'm a lot less busy in rl (probably never), or other people jump in to help me. The best order to do the quests in, is in the order the questlines came out. There's no harm looking ahead at other quests to see if you can do them, but if you can't make or build the item/structure required, it's best to ignore them. You can always search for the structure on the wiki to see if you are able to make all the items needed to fully build the structure before you buy and start building. (The Cave Bear's House is one of the few exceptions - you will receive the Rhinestones needed in the first stage from a previous quest). The quests, with the exception of the current questline, are listed in order down the left hand side of the game. (The current update's questline quests are shown at the top) If you click on the book at the top of the quest list, it brings up the List of quests. This shows the questlines from most recent to oldest - so you will want to scroll through to the end to see the info on the oldest questlines (which is what you need to work on first). Click on an update to see the quests in that update's questline. To answer your question on reaching the Caves - the way to find out is to start by trying to open the dream area you wish to go to (so try to visit the Caves area in Caves). It will tell you that you need (Cave Bear's House) - look that structure up, and it will tell you about quests using the structure (A house for the Cave Bear (quest)) - go to the quest and follow the Previous links (or Lvl/Prereqs) until you reach a quest/questline you've unlocked - and that will be the quests you need to get there. Unfortunately because I'm so far into the game, I usually can't tell which questlines unlock the more recent questlines (since they unlock as soon as the update is released). But the older questlines usually have the information - go to the questline page, click on the first quest and if it has a value in the Lvl/Prereqs fields on the info box, that is the quest which unlocks the questline. One of the things to keep in mind when buying new buildings is the fact that they can't be moved once placed, so it's better to see if you can place it in one of the other areas, because the main dream does get very crowded as you progress. My advice for new players, resist using your for anything other than buying decorations (which gives item) or useful structures (such as the Greenhouse, Magic Smithy, Farm for animals) (and only when they are on sale). Many of the higher level players are happy to trade or gift items which are provided by decorations - try sending something to them and ask. Make sure to visit your friends and use the free 5 visit energy - other than watering trees and placing items into structures, what you do doesn't affect the other players. So grab what you want, this is a great way to get resources and crops. Low on coins? Once you can visit other dream areas such as Zoo (Dream) or Polar land, find a friend who has Primula planted and harvest it all (you can leave the dream and return and reharvest it again). It sells for 3500 coins which is a great return on visit energy or a guest fantasy. Don't hesitate to use the guest fantasy - it doesn't have any other use. Be aware that the game currently has a very nasty bug - sometimes a building/creature/decorations wait time goes negative rather than allowing you to collect from it. If this happens, just refresh the game. Another warning for those players who are on a limited internet quota - the game doesn't really cache anything on the local drive, so as you progress in the game it will use increasingly large amounts of your download quota (it's up over 1G a day for me now) Hope that helps!